


Flower Power

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Arthur kept nattering on and on about flowers. So Merlin brought him some. Too bad, Merlin didn’t know each one had meaning.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Flower Power

Arthur nattering on and on about flowers and why Merlin wasn’t getting him any when it was obvious he was bringing Morgana some and how Merlin was his servant, blah, blah, blah, and finally Merlin had had enough of the whining.

So he filled Arthur’s room with flowers, lots of them, so many that Arthur had to move the vases when he wanted to eat or write or push past all the greenery in order to see who was at the door. At least it shut Arthur up.

When Morgana and Gwen started giggling and Arthur’s face turned redder than the rose Merlin gave him, Merlin didn’t know what to think. Merlin was from a village where flowers were flowers, useful for teas or medicines, perhaps bringing a little joy into a dull existence, nothing more. Certainly nothing with meaning.

Gwen finally relented and explained that each flower had a significance and that all the flowers and greens he’d been bringing to Arthur spoke of love and devotion and desire. Merlin was horrified, then intrigued, then startled as hell when Arthur started kissing him one day after he’d brought in a bunch of red roses, complete with thorns.

The kissing was great, the thorns in Merlin’s backside were not – he’d been trying to carry the vase filled with water up into Arthur’s room and had shoved the roses into his belt which was not the smartest of moves, but Arthur pulling out the thorns from Merlin’s naked skin was brilliant because there were kisses and hands and oh tongue to ease the pain. And a sticky and very happy Merlin when it was all said and done.

Next time he gave Arthur a rose, there was a vial of oil with it. Just in case.

Oh, the power of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I do love the idea of a language of flowers.   
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
